The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to a sole construction for an article of footwear.
The primary functional purposes of footwear are to protect and support the wearer's foot. Most of the support and protection afforded by an article of footwear is attributable to the design and configuration of the sole. The sole protects the foot in part by dispersing the force of sharp and pointed objects, such as rocks and sticks. The sole also provides cushioning that absorbs impact and protects the wearer (e.g. feet, ankles and knees) from the associated stress. As the same time, the foot has a natural shape and the sole plays a role in helping to support the foot in its proper shape to reduce the risk of the foot becoming fatigued over time.
The objectives of providing comfortable cushioning and firm support are often at odds. Accordingly, there is an ongoing interest in developing footwear sole constructions that provide an appropriate balance between support and cushioning. An overly soft sole may not provide sufficient foot support and may lead to premature foot fatigue. On the other hand, an overly stiff sole may lead to a different set of problems. For example, an overly firm sole may feel uncomfortable and may not provide the cushioning needed to protect the wearer against the damage associated with repeated ground impact.